


Serenity

by frostycakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Insecurity, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostycakes/pseuds/frostycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His features lost their tension all at once. He was laid bare in a moment, no makeup or smiles or anger pulling at the corners of his eyes, and you took him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> sleepy and quiet and serene

You liked to call them skin stars. The tiny spots of melanin clustered on different parts of his body caught your eye when you were lying in bed together. The soft slopes of his shoulders were speckled with them. The skin on the bridge of his nose was nearly obliterated from view because they were so overwhelming in number, in variety. His knuckles were gently dotted with them, lighter than a feather, and his arms were touched softly so, the specks only letting up a little. They trailed down his calves, spotted his knees, wrapped their fingers around his feet and toes, left no part of his body untouched. One small spot had even made its way onto his bottom lip, almost as if it were punctuating every sentence he spoke.

You knew he hated them. You knew he dyed his unruly hair that deep blue-black to cover the fire that rose underneath. It was a chore, surely. He never asked you for help when it came time to touch up the roots. Sometimes, you would help anyway. You could always tell that it was comforting to have someone nearby to help hide the parts he didn't like.

He was so full of insecurity. His body never fit the way it was supposed to, he mused one day. It was like a loose pair of jeans. You constantly had to hold them up, with a belt or your own two hands, otherwise they would fall. The same could be said for the way his body failed to meet his standards without constant maintenance. Although it was such a cliche line, you couldn't help but recognize the importance.

Every day he spent with his lungs constricted just to keep flesh he didn't even want hidden from the world took a toll on him. The constant touch ups on his hair color, the foundation he smoothly applied to cover what he could of the freckles on his face, the vocal training that left his voice ruined on the worst of days, as well as any number of other trials he put himself through to achieve his definition of perfection, they all took a piece of his bright spirit, so on some days, he ended up too exhausted to keep up with his own picky nature.

That was how you found yourself in the position you were in then, staring at his resting face, eyes closed and lashes rested on bags darker than you had seen on him in some time. He had taken his glasses off, set them on the dresser, struggling to stay awake even as he turned onto his shoulder, away from you. His torso was completely bare for once, his binder no longer on the verge of bruising his pretty skin. Red indents lit up his skin where it had rested previously. You ran your hand over them carefully, almost reverently, and his breath stilled for a moment before his shoulders relaxed and his mouth parted in an exhale. His features lost their tension all at once. He was laid bare in a moment, no makeup or smiles or anger pulling at the corners of his eyes, and you took him in.

Without thinking, you wrapped your arm around his waist, pulling the other in tight between you two. You were careful to stay below his chest, even though he had told you years ago that it wasn't necessary. You still wanted him to be comfortable, though, and almost always stayed where you and he were most familiar. You pulled him in close, inhaling the sweet bubblegum smell of his hair he had redyed only a few days ago. His pillow was stained with the color, but it was nothing a quick trip to the laundromat couldn't handle. You mentally added that to a list of things you had to do in the morning so he would be able to sleep in for once, and reached up to lightly twist your fingertips in his locks. He hummed quietly, his voice breaking in the way someone's vocal cords would falter after crying for a long while. He squirmed a little in your grip, trying to adjust his body to a position that didn't cause such great discomfort, his hips shifting gently against you. He was backed into your embrace, nestled into the hollow of your chest. Slowly but surely, your breaths began to match, and you finally began to relax against him as well.

Your fingers scratched a little at his scalp, and he sighed softly once again. Gently, you leaned forward and ghosted your breath against the shell of his ear, before resting your lips against it carefully. You trailed kisses down the back of his neck, near the nape, and onto the expanse of his right shoulder. He shivered, only slightly, and tucked himself in even closer, if that were possible.

Fingers soon wrapped around your own, still twisted in his hair, your breath still against his back. He untangled your fingers from the strands and slowly brought your hand down near his lips. He kissed your fingers tenderly, one by one, and you left a few more kisses along his spine in return.

You both stayed in that same position for what felt like hours, until sleep finally claimed him and your hand fell out of his, your arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Gradually, you retracted your hand from near his face and carried it back down toward his waist. Your thumb rubbed sweetly at his rib cage, and you slowly nodded off alongside him, only to wake when the sun began to peek through the cheap blinds. You had both twisted around each other over the course of the few hours you both managed to sleep, his nose now brushing your cheek and his breath on your lips. You opened your eyes, somewhat groggily, and blinked a few times before his face came into focus. You had to cross your eyes a little to see him completely, realizing then that he was already awake and staring at you fondly. He chuckled quietly at your expression, and placed his lips over each eye accordingly.

It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa vent writing am i right??
> 
> i've been working on this like all summer and it's kinda rushed at the end but w/e
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
